


Comic for Ch 2 of "The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge"

by rerumfragmenta



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ghost!Bond, M/M, Psychic Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerumfragmenta/pseuds/rerumfragmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on Tumblr -> http://rerumfragmenta.tumblr.com/post/57872384765/something-hissed-through-the-air-from-behind-q</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comic for Ch 2 of "The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913382) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Also on Tumblr -> http://rerumfragmenta.tumblr.com/post/57872384765/something-hissed-through-the-air-from-behind-q

  



End file.
